Lotus Legends 5: Sweeped Off My Feet
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book 5 of 12. Season 2 premiere! The battle against Darkness is behind them, and a new evil rises. Too bad it's a foolish one. Foolish enough to ask Kim to marry him, when she's already engaged with Ron! Full summary inside. Contains some Japanese.
1. Newbies

**Lotus Legends #5: Sweeped Off My Feet**

**Summary:**

Season premiere for Season Two! Book five of 12. With the first part of the Lotus Legends Trial behind them, after defeating Darkness, Kim and Ron are now preparing for a wedding after the Lotus Legends are all over. But, when another mysterious boy crosses the paths of the young guardians, Kim is the first one to catch his eye. Now, he'll do anything to get her! And Kim will do anything to sweep him away. Who will succeed?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys! CelestialTime93 here, with the season premiere of the Season 2 of Lotus Legends! The story will start with the theme song (you might find it very similar with the current InuYasha theme song, but not exactly), then the first chapter. You can find the screencaps soon on the Lotus Legends website, which you can find on my profile page! Also, thanks to Lydia King, for reviewing my first movie in the Lotus Legends series, "The Light of Yamanouchi." Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this story as much as the movie! Also, this chapter has a bit of humour in it, along with a bit of Japanese. Please enjoy and review! Until Chapter Two: Secret Revealed, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Newbies/Introduction**

Kim: The Lotus Legends have begun!

Ron: And things are getting pretty ugly these days!

Yori: Ever since we have defeated Darkness in our first trial, strange things are happening.

Kim: Who's the new guy on the block?

Yori: Many call him Youkai-Sama, but nobody knows for sure what his real name is. And he's called Youkai-Sama for a reason!

Ron: But is this guy dangerous? 'Cause he seems to have a liking on Kim.

Kim: I am so gonna keep him away from me!

Yori: Join us on the journey to defeat the evils of the Outer Limits...

Ron: Along with our incarnations!

All: The Lotus Legends have begun!

_**I keep lookin'  
**__**Searchin' to find  
**__**That one place that I call home  
**__**But how can I find  
**__**A place where I belong  
**__**When I've always been  
**__**Pushed away!**_

_**And I----------  
**__**Just wanted to find a place  
**__**Where I belong  
**__**And I----------  
**__**Don't stop searchin'  
**__**Don't stop lookin'  
**__**And now I'm----------  
**__**Finding Paradise**_

_**Oh, yeah!**_

_**Step by step I  
**__**Pick up the pace  
**__**To run away from here  
**__**But if I keep runnin'  
**__**Away from my fears  
**__**I'll always end up  
**__**Breakin' away!**_

_**And I-----------  
**__**Just wanted to find a place  
**__**Where I belong  
**__**And I-----------  
**__**Don't stop searchin'  
**__**Don't stop lookin'  
**__**And now I'm---------  
**__**Finding Paradise**_

_**Don't run away  
**__**Don't run away  
**__**From where you belong  
**__**'Cause now I'm runnin'  
**__**And keep on searchin'  
**__**To find the place that I belong!**_

_**(Don't stop searchin'  
**__**Don't stop lookin')**_

_**And I-------------  
**__**Just wanted to find a place  
**__**Where I belong  
**__**And I-------------  
**__**Don't stop searchin'  
**__**Don't stop lookin'  
**__**And now I'm---------  
**__**Finding Paradise**_

_**And I------------  
**__**Just wanted to find a place  
**__**Where I belong  
**__**And I------------  
**__**Don't stop searchin'  
**__**Don't stop lookin'  
**__**And now I'm---------  
**__**Finding Paradise**_

_**Finding Paradise-----------!  
**__**Paradise!**_

_**I'm lookin' for Paradise!  
**__**Paradise!**_

_**I'm Finding Paradise...

* * *

**_

"You have called us here, Master Sensai?" 21 year old Yori Matsuri questioned her master, Master Sensai. 21 year old Kim Possible was also along side her.

The two were called into the second Lotus Shrine by Master Sensai, during mid-training. Their friend, and Kim's fiance, 21 year old Ron Stoppable, wasn't called in, and continued training outside with the other students of Yamanouchi School.

"Sit down." Master Sensai replied, motioning the two girls to sit down on the satin cushions in the shrine.

Kim, Yori, and Ron, all had one thing in common: they were Lotus Guardians, the Guardians of the Lotus Treasures, and the ones to fulfill the destinies of the Lotus Legends. So far, they have completed the first trial, by defeating Darkness.

"I have something to tell you girls," Master Sensai explained, "Kiara had informed me that a new evil is coming, but in an unfamiliar form. It will be disguised in a human form, amongst the rest of the crowd. But, I should warn you, it is a bit foolish, once it falls in love. Sometimes, it will forget why it was sent by it's master to defeat the good. That, is an advantage. Unfourtunatly, you will not know if it is the evil form, or not. New arrivals are coming in everyday this season, but, they will be leaving at the end of the season."

"Why warn just us, and not Stoppable-san?" Yori asked.

"Kiara-chan did not allow it." Master Sensai replied. Then, he looked at Kim, "Apparently, according to Kiara, it is in the form of a male. And, has a liking on you, Possible-san."

"Me?" Kim questioned. Then, she sat up from her cushion, and stood a meter away from Master Sensai. "But, I'm already engaged. Why is he after me?"

"He is especially attracted by females, already taken by another male." Master Sensai replied, "But, you will live to it. But, he will still be hard to find. He may already have a liking to you, but so do others. Only a few are brave enough to prove it. So, be careful, Possible-san. You are both dismissed."

When Kim and Yori stepped out of the shrine, their incarnations' spirits were waiting outside. Their names? Miriam Spirit and Rumiko Higurashi.

"What happened?" Miriam asked.

"Evil approaching." Kim replied, "A foolish one, too. Best not to tell Ron or Jonathan."

Jonathan Story was Ron's incarnation. They both had a naked mole rat pet. Ron's was Rufus, and Jonathan's was Bravery.

* * *

"Why in the world are we walking down the streets of Tokyo?" Ron questioned the two girls.

"It's nice to get a breath of the city air every once in a while." Kim replied, knowing that that wasn't the real reason why they were here, "Besides, I wanna buy some stationary. I've ran low on my Pucca one already."

"But I gave you that one for your birthday, Possible-san!" Yori exclaimed.

"I write a lot of letters to mom and dad back in America!" Kim replied, "I can't help it if I run out of some so quickly!"

"But, why Pucca?" Ron asked.

"There were other characters but I wanted Pucca." Kim replied, "She's an adorable character."

"I guess." Ron shrugged, "Hey, there's a stationary shop over there!"

The three walked in, and found a ton of cute Japanese stuff in there. Including stationary.

"Awww! Check these out!" Kim picked up a Mashi Maro stationary and showed it to Yori and Ron.

"Okay, first it was red, and now it's blue?" Ron wondered out loud. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and climbed onto his shoulder. He scratched his head dubiously when he saw the stationary in Kim's hand.

"What?" Kim smiled, "Mashi Maro's cute!"

"I know it is." Ron smiled, "So, you said we were gonna make wedding plans?"

"Oh yeah!" Kim exclaimed, "Right. Um... oh man. Is it this hard to plan a perfect wedding?"

"I guess so." Ron shrugged, "Have any suggestions, Yori?"

"I have a suggestion for a dress, but, it is more formal in Japan, and not in America." Yori replied, "Infact, I saw the dress in the Japanese bridal store. Would you want to see it?"

"Sure." Kim smiled, "Let's buy this one, and we'll check out the gowns."

* * *

When the three got to the bridal store, that's when stuff started to get a little... well, weird.

"This is the gown I was talking about." Yori replied, holding up a beautiful white kimono, "Oh, look! They have american style gowns also!"

"I didn't know that." Kim smiled, and took out a blue gown, with a silk outer layered dress over it. It was simple, yet beautiful.

"Would you like to try it on?" a woman asked.

"Yes, please." Kim replied.

The three went to the changing room. Ron and Yori waited outside, where the mirror was.

Then, Kim stepped out, wearing the gown, and her hair in a formal bun. She wore matching high heels.

"Here's the bride!" Ron smiled, and gave Kim a quick kiss, "You look beautiful!"

"Really?" Kim smiled, "I want to see."

Ron and Yori helped Kim up on the stand infront of the mirror. Kim gazed at her reflection, first time realizing how beautiful it was.

"You are going to be a dazzling star at the wedding!" Yori smiled, "This is beautiful!"

* * *

The three stepped outside, holding the gown in a bag, until...

"Oof!" Kim exclaimed, when she bumped into an unfamiliar Japanese male, who seemed to be the same age as her, "Oh. Sumimasen."

"Oh." the boy seemed a bit shocked, "You know japanese?"

Kim was also shocked. "Do you know english?"

"Yes, I do." the boy replied, "My friends call me, Youkai-Sama. But, that is not my real name."

"Youkai-Sama?" Yori wondered out loud, "Aren't you one of the newcomers of Japan?"

"Actually, a newcomer of Tokyo." Youkai-Sama replied, "I come from another part in Japan. But, not here. Now, um, I wanted to ask you something."

Kim knew that he was addressing her. "If you want directions to the gift shop, it's on Anime Town."

"No, no." Youkai-Sama replied, "Will you bear my child?"

"Heke?" Kim was wide-eyed. "Ikan?Ware wayoyakuzumi! Gorannasai!" Kim held up her hand to reveal the engagement ring. For those who didn't under stand, she said, "What? I am engaged! Look!"

"Do you decline?" Youkai-Sama frowned.

"Of course I decline!" Kim exclaimed, "I'm already engaged! Come on guys, let's go back."

And with that, Kim stormed off, back towards the Yamanouchi School.


	2. Secret Revealed

**Chapter Two: Secret Revealed...**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Two: Secret Revealed... is finally here!Oh, I have an update for you guys also. There is a new series in the Kim Possible section, called "Spheres." Now, here's the thing. I'm getting no reviews on it. Also, I want you guys to look out for a story called "The Greatest Love of All." Along with "Celtic Woman." These will be up soon in the fall.For now, enjoy Chapter Two: Secret Revealed... Until Chapter Three: Don't Say You Love Me (Featuring M2M's "Don't Say You Love Me"), see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"What angers you, Possible-san?" Master Sensai asked as the Lotus Guardians returned from Tokyo. Kim was fuming with anger.

"This man that we bumped into!" Kim exclaimed, "He asked me to bear his child! I'm already married, people! I don't want two husbands! I only want one, and that is the one I said yes to!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Oh no..." Yori groaned.

"Uh oh." Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

"Osuwari, Chiko!" Yori commanded to the wild beagle, "Osuwari!"

Chiko heard his owner's command, and sat down, wagging his tail happily.

"Good boy, Chiko." Yori smiled, feeding Chiko a doggy treat.

"Did you say, a man asked you to bear his child?" Master Sensai questioned.

"He seemed to be our age." Kim replied.

"Master Sensai!" Kiara called, "I have found the identity of the new evil!"

"New evil?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Uh oh." Kim frowned, "Uh, Ron. We have some explaining to do."

* * *

"This is his human form..." Kiara explained, as she dipped her blue tail in the pool of water in the second Lotus Shrine.

The water wavered, and created an image. A scene that played soundlessly, of what happened in the city, not too long ago.

Kim gasped. "That's the man! That's the one who asked me to bear his child!"

"Wait." Yori frowned, "He is the new enemy?"

"I knew he was dangerous." Ron frowned.

"This is the foolish evil." Master Sensai explained, "Apparently, you have found him, just in time. Let us just hope what happened in the city, won't happen again."

* * *

"Why did this one have to be stupid?" Ron wailed in the Lotus Guardians' dorm.

"I sure wish he was more like Kalleria." Kim frowned.

Kalleria (or "Kally" for short) was Kim's doppleganger from the Outer Limits. The only one of her kind from the dark world. Their last encounter was the adventure before the First Trial of the Lotus Legends. She was tough to beat, but it was managable. Kim and the others had defeated her, before she did anymore damage (See Lotus Legends #4: Life Beyond The Looking Glass).

"A good challenge will be more exciting." Yori agreed.

"Arf!" Chiko barked in agreement.

"Agreed..." Kiara agreed.

There was a brief silence, then Kim spoke up, "Why me? Couldn't it have been some other pretty girl? Like, Bonnie? Okay, so she's not pretty, but, at least she's a girl!"

"Maybe because you're already engaged." Ron shrugged.

Suddenly, something what Master Sensai had said before, returned to Yori's mind, making her realize something.

"Of course!" Yori exclaimed, "Master Sensai had said that the foolish evil, shall only fall in love and be attracted to women who are already taken! That explains everything!"

"That's what makes him foolish." Kim added.

"True." Ron nodded.

"True." Rufus squeaked, nodding his head.

"That's it!" Kim cried. She got off of her bed, and ran out to the campus. Ron and Yori, along with Rufus, Chiko, and Kiara, chased after Kim.

"KP, where are you going?" Ron called.

"I'm going to knock some sense into Youkai-Sama!" Kim replied.

"Are you crazy?" Kiara cried, "Youkai-Sama might be foolish, but he's still dangerous!"

Kim hesitated, then sighed. "You're right. I'll just slap him when we see him again."

"I don't know about the slap part..." Ron frowned, "But, next time we see him, okay."

"Let's get some sleep." Kiara yawned, "It's already 11 o'clock."


	3. Don't Say You Love Me

**Chapter Three: Don't Say You Love Me**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating so long. I couldn't really figure out what the next chapter's plot would be. I decided to add a little humor to it. You know when you watch those cartoons and animes, one boy likes another girl, but they usually do something so stupid that the girl usually slaps him? But, the girl secretly loves that boy? Well, that's what's going on here. Just, minus the girl secretly loving the boy part. Until Chapter Four: Learning More (Featuring my original song, "Tell Me More"), see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

The next day arrived, and the Lotus Guardians decided to go back in town to Tokyo. Youkai-Sama ended up following them.

_**Got introduced to you by a friend  
**__**You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
**__**Yes you did, oh  
**__**The next thing I know we're down at the cinema  
**__**We're sitting there, you said you love me  
**__**What's that about?**_

This is where the ugly stuff happens.

Kim felt something touch her bottom. She yelped and haulted. Her surprised expression turned into an irritated one.

_**You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
**__**I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
**__**No I can't  
**__**The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
**__**It's possible, eventual  
**__**Love will find a way  
**__**Love will find a way...**_

Kim whirled around and slapped Youkai-Sama on the face, then stormed off. Ron and Yori look at the twtiching Youkai-Sama dubiously, then exchange confused looks.

_**Don't say you love me  
**__**You don't even know me  
**__**If you really want me  
**__**Then give me some time  
**__**Don't go there, baby  
**__**Not before I'm ready  
**__**Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
**__**It's not like we're gonna get married  
**__**Give me, give me some time**_

Kim had calmed down, hoping that Youkai-Sama won't pop up again.

The three friends and their animal and demon companions strolled through the Japanese version of the Main Street in New York City.

That's when it happened again.

Youkai-Sama purpously tripped as his hand ended up touching... um... well...ahem.

_**Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
**__**Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
**__**I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
**__**Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
**__**You're pushing me away  
**__**Pushing me away...**_

_SLAP!_ Kim got so irritated, that she slapped Youkai-Sama while he was still falling, making him being thrown into the alley across the wide sidewalk. A group of Japanese teenagers noticed the crash and glanced in.

As for Kim, she stormed down the city of markets. Ron, Yori, Rufus, Kiara, and Chiko groaned and whined. If that happens again, who knows how agressive Kim will get.

_**Don't say you love me  
**__**You don't even know me  
**__**If you really want me  
**__**Then give me some time  
**__**Don't go there baby  
**__**Not before I'm ready  
**__**Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
**__**It's not like we're gonna get married  
**__**Give me, give me some time**_

"Okay, Kim, calm down!" Ron reassured his fuming fiance.

"I wish I can..." Kim grumbled.

"Possible-san, you got rid of him." Yori reassured, "He won't bother you again!"

Wrong.

Youkai-Sama ran after the Lotus Guardians. He reached foreward at the wrong time...

Kim yelped. She whirled around and slapped Youkai-Sama hard to the ground. Then, she stormed away, fuming with anger.

_**Ooooh, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
**__**na, na, na, na, na, na  
**__**Ooooh, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
**__**na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Don't say you love me  
**__**You don't even know me baby...**_

_**Baby don't say love me, baby  
**__**Give me some time...**_

"Oh, Kim!" Ron cried, chasing after Kim.

Youkai-Sama got back up. "Possible-san! Wait!"

This time, Kim was horrified. She screamed and hid behind Ron, who was facing Youkai-Sama.

"Don't get him near me!" Kim cried.

"Possible-san, please!" Youkai-Sama wailed.

"Chikan..." Kim growled beneath her breath. Translation? Pervert.

_**Don't say you love me  
**__**You don't even know me  
**__**If you really want me  
**__**Then give me some time  
**__**Don't go there, baby  
**__**Not before I'm ready  
**__**Don't say you're heart's in a hurry  
**__**It's not like we're gonna get married  
**__**Give me, give me some time**_

"Dude, why don't you just leave my fiance alone." Ron said to Youkai-Sama half angrily.

"I agree with Stoppable-san." Yori said, catching up with them.

Youkai-Sama looked at the Lotus Guardians, then furrowed. He then walked away.

"Is he gone?" Kim asked.

"He's gone." Ron said, when Youkai-Sama was out of sight, "But I have a bad feeling about him."

_**Don't say you love me  
**__**You don't even know me  
**__**If you really want me  
**__**Then give me some time  
**__**Don't go there, baby  
**__**Not before I'm ready  
**__**Don't say you're heart's in a hurry  
**__**It's not like we're gonna get married  
**__**Give me, give me some time**_

_**(repeat chorus until fades)**_


	4. Learning More

**Chapter Four: Learning More**

_Author's Note:_

_This is Chapter Four: Learning More! Sorry for not updating so long. Anywho, my mom and my sister came back from Korea two days ago, and my mom had won a second place award for an autobiography she wrote for a Literacy Contest from the Overseas Koreans Foundation. Her award is now placed on a pedestal made of wood on the square shelf in the family's computer room. Now my dad doesn't have to worry about me being left home alone. I know he's just trying to protect me, but he even didn't let me stay home at Halloween! Oh well, at least everybody liked my costume. If only they could stop asking me who I was... FYI: I was Na-Yeon from the korean manhwa, Spheres. My dad made a Sphere Pheinox from the mat boards for his framing things. He had leftovers, and made a Sphere Pheinox. If you're wondering what these things are, check out my fanfic in the Kim Possible section, "Spheres: A Kim Possible Story." The first book, "Spheres #1: Sphere Wing" is up and is in the process. So far, I got no reviews, so tell me what you think! Same for this one! Anyway, the song, "Tell Me More" isn't ready yet, so I have to cancel out the songs. My sister and I are creating a Mary Ann Characters/Three way crossover series. So far, we finished the first book two years ago, and we're almost done the Halloween one, which was supposed to be completed last year. But now, we're working on a Christmas one. You can check out samples at our website, freewebs(dot)com/journeyforthekikocards. Hope you enjoy it! So, here's "Learning More." Until Chapter Five: First Showdown, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Possible-san, please! Calm down!"

"That PERVERT!" Kim screamed, "Out of all places that he could've touched, it just had to be the private ones!"

"Kim, first of all, you have to calm down." Ron said reassuringly.

Kim sqeaked, holding back her tears of abusement, but ended up sobbing on Ron's shoulder.

"Why me?" Kim sobbed, "Why couldn't it be some other pretty girl who's taken? Why me?"

"Maybe because we're the Outer Limits' targets..." Kiara suggested, frowning. Chiko whined in agreement.

"Sometimes I wish being a Lotus Guardian would be easier..." Kim said, wiping her tears.

Suddenly, Chiko's ears perked up. Soon, he began barking wildly.

"Chiko, what's wrong?" Yori asked.

Chiko continued to bark at the entrance towards the mountains, as the ground soon began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE?" Kim wondered out loud, hollering over the rumbling noise.

"Judging by how Chiko sensed it, I'd say yeah!" Ron hollered back.

Rufus chittered nervously and dove back into Ron's pocket.

The ground soon stopped it's shaking, and Chiko leaped into Yori's arms.

"What just happened?" Kim asked.

"Outer Limits..." Kiara replied, "They're nearby..."

"That means..." Kim frowned.

"Youkai-Sama's friends have come to play!" Ron cried, as the demons from the Outer Limits appeared through a black and purple portal from the sky formed from clouds. They screeched and screamed unhumanly sounds.

"Lotus Guardians!" Kim cried.

"On it!" Ron and Yori replied.

"OK!" Rufus squeaked.

"Lotus Blade!"

"Bamboo Bow and Arrow!"

"Dragon Fan!"

"Come to me!"

From the distant Lotus Shrine from the mountains, the three Lotus Treasures twirled and flew through the air over the mountains and into their owners' hands.

The three transformed into their carnations' forms. Kim became Miriam Spirit, Ron became Jonathan Story, and Yori became Rumiko Higurashi.

"Kiara!" Miriam called.

The Blue Fox cub leaped onto Miriam's outstretched palms. Miriam threw Kiara into the air. Kiara flipped in the air, as swirls of blue and silver whirled around her, as she soon transformed into a giant Blue Fox with a large, swaying tail. Her sky blue fur was tinted with silver.

Miriam leaped onto Kiara's back.

"Jonathan! Rumiko! You comin' or not?" Miriam called back.

Rumiko opened her fan, and swirled it in the air. Chiko leaped into the air, as the orange winds from the fan began to swirl around him. Soon, just like how Kiara transformed, Chiko turned into a dog-like dragon, that was a bit larger than Kiara. Yori leaped on Chiko's back.

Jonathan took Rufus - who was now Bravery - from his shoulder. He placed Bravery on the ground. Jonathan slashed the Lotus Blade in the air, releasing blades and swirls of silver. Bravery leaped into the air, and entered the flurry of silver, as he was transformed into a rodent-like creature with wings of birds. His bright red fur was tinted with silver and pink. Jonathan mounted on Bravery's back.

Soon, the three creatures, with their owners, flew into the sky, and attacked every monster in their way.

Miriam prepared to launch a bamboo arrow while Kiara flew towards the oncoming demons.

"Enchanted Arrow!" Miriam cried, as the arrow was released, leaving behind a trail of silver and green flurries and lights, destroying the demons in it's path, and striking inside the portal, where it shattered into a million silver and green lights, and swirled around the outside of the portal like ribbons forming an unescapable cage for the demons. Soon, the ribbons disappeared.

"What'd you do, Miriam?" Jonathan asked.

A demon was about to retreat, only to be blocked and destroyed by a barrier around the portal, making the cage reappear for a few seconds than disappear again.

With Jonathan's mouth agape, Miriam just smiled and replied, "That." Then, she and Kiara flew towards an oncoming crowd of demons from below.

"Bamboo Bow! Sword Mode!" Miriam cried, as her bow transformed into a bamboo sword in a flurry of lights. She slashed every enemy that was in her wake.

Just as an injured one was about to attack Miriam and Kiara...

"Dragon Fire!"

A jet of fire appeared out of nowhere and attacked the oncoming demon, destroying it to nothing. Soon, Rumiko and Chiko appeared.

"Thanks." Miriam thanked.

"Anything for my friends." Rumiko replied.

Then, the four went to help Jonathan in combat.

"Sacred Blade!"

"WyvernFire!"

The two attacks collided and destroyed the demons that only surrounded Jonathan and Bravery.

"Phew!" Jonathan cried, "Thanks, girls!"

"No big!" Miriam called back, and went towards the portal.

"Time to close this thing, guys!" Miriam called to her friends, as the demons that both entered and exited the portal crashed into the barrier and turned into nothing.

The three held up their Lotus Treasures. Miriam's blade shrunk back to a bow. The three treasures glowed a green, orange, and silver, as a jet of light of the weapons' colours were released. They broke through the barrier and shattered the portal to normal clouds, as the demons were destroyed in the process.

* * *

"You fought well, guardians." Master Sensai said, "And, you have also learned new moves, I presume?"

"Stoppable-san and I have learned how to transform our companions into our carnations' companions like Possible-san and Kiara-chan." Yori explained.

"And I learned how to use attacks on my Bamboo Blade." Kim added.

"That means you have now leveled up to a higher level in your guardian forms." Master Sensai explained, "But, I should tell you. I have found more information on Youkai-Sama and the Outer Limits' latest plot. They are planning to create one of you vulnerable enough to never attack the enemy when they strike, giving them an advantage. So far, that is not going as planned, for the bond between Possible-san and Stoppable-san is unbreakable. As for the same with your friendship with Hirotaka-san, Yori."

"What about Darkness?" Kim asked. A shiver went up and down Kim's spine just saying the enemy's name.

Last month, Kim was kidnapped by an evil being named Darkness, who was after the Lotus Guardians' powers. Fear overcame Kim, as she soon lost her nerves completely when she was alone with her friends. Only the childhood song she grew up with around her was comfort and a weapon against Darkness for a short period of time, until he had told her to shut up, or he'll kill her before her friends could arrive. After the battle between Ron and Darkness, Ron asked Kim to marry him. Kim had accepted, and they were going to get married in a matter of a few months, after the Lotus Legends Trials were completed.

"Darkness will not appear until 10 years." Master Sensai replied, "There is nothing to fear about for now. But what you need to focus on now, is staying together. But beware of Youkai-Sama. He may be an irritation to your mind, but he is still dangerous as an atom bomb. Be careful, and stay together. Keep each other safe. You are dismissed, guardians."


End file.
